Spirited Away 2 Never Let Go
by teddiilove3157
Summary: After 7 long years of waiting, Chihiro has lost all of her memories of the Spirit World but when the boy of her dreams appears in reality, she slowly remembers all of her friends and her feelings for Haku. However, another spirit has Chihiro for a bride in mind. Now Chihiro is torn between her renewed love for Haku or her new feelings for Alan Yamamoto.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy guys! Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of homework.

Anyways, hope you like this new chapter. Thanks for reading!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was so nervous as I searched the large crowd of students for Haku with Hana. I couldn't figure out what I was going to say or what i was going to do. Should I act casually or should act not say anything at all. I had just decided to act casual when Hana called' "Hey Haku! Over here!"

Haku walked over and gave a friend smile. "Um. H...Hi Hak...," I began but was interrupted by Hana.

"Let's go! You will love Chihiro's house! It's, like, so big. Her parents are super rich. I heard..." I drowned out Hana's voice and stole small glances at Haku as the three of us started walking towards the limo.

I stared absently toward Hana during the ride home responding to the conversation by nodding or smiling once in a while.

Finally, the car slowed down in front of my house. I invited my Haku and Hana inside and led them to my room. I left to get the two some snacks wanting some time alone to think.

As I walked up the stairs with handmade rice balls, I started to have a huge headache. After a few seconds, the headache subsided and walked back into my room. I joined their conversation about their favorite movies and realized that Haku and I had a lot in common. Both of our favorite director was Hayao Miyazaki and we both hated "The Giving Tree."

Suddenly, Haku asked for directions to restroom. As soon as he closed the door Hana jerked my arm to make me face her.

"I think I'm in love," Hana exclaimed dreamily. "Haku is so gorgeous and he has such a refined character!"

When Hana said this, my face fell. For some reason, my chest felt heavy. Why was I so upset? I didn't even know Haku. "That's great," I replied. "You two would make a cute couple. I forced out a smile.

"Really? Do you think so?" Hana's face lit up and she started ranting about various things she thought was attractive about Haku.

I couldn't understand a word she was saying. My face felt hot and the headache was coming back. I saw an image of Haku as a young boy in my head and then i blacked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So what did you think? I know. This was a sucky chapter but I promise to do better next time. R+R. Byee


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. So the wait for the second chapter is finally over. Enjoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I froze. Haku? Haku. The boy from my dreams, the boy I thought was just a character in my mind, was real. His perfect sea green eyes and dark hair. Everything was the same as in my dream.

"I…I'm," I stuttered.

"Hi!" Hana interrupted. "I'm Hana and this is Chihiro. So you're new?"

"Uh, yeah. I used to live in America." Haku replied. He wouldn't take his eyes off me and I felt a blush creeping up my face. My face felt hot and I still couldn't manage to let out a single syllable. Instead of looking him in the eyes, I stared at the ground hoping he would tear his gaze away from me. He didn't.

"Cool! I hear that the theme parks there are endless! So you want to sit with us and our friends during lunch since you're new?

"Um. Sure? I guess. Where do you guys sit."

"Oh. Don't worry about it. You'll be able to find us from a mile away." She looked like she was about to say more when the bell rang and everyone rushed off to class. "See you at lunch!"

It seemed like forever until the bell finally rang for lunch. As soon as the bell let out three loud rings, I raced to the cafeteria and sat at our usual table. I searched everywhere for a glimpse of Haku and when I finally found him, I shouted out his name as loud as I could. When he saw me, he smiled and immediately started walking towards me and Hana. As he made his way to our table, I thought of things to say to him anything. When he finally reached us, everything I had been thinking of had cleared his way out of my head.

I finally managed to stutter, "H…Hi Haku. S…Sit down." I gestured towards an empty spot next to my friend Ryuu.

"Thanks!" He replied in a cheerful tone and sat down. He faced Ryuu and introduced himself. "Hi my name is Haku. Nice to meet you."

"Mmmm," was Ryuu's answer. He was not much of a talker.

As Hana introduced the rest of our friends, I just stared at Haku. The resemblance was so strange. He has to be the boy from my dreams. But how do I know him? Suddenly, I realized that Hana had been talking to me. "Huh? What did you say?"

"I _said_," Hana repeated as if it was exhausting, "can Haku come over to your house with us?"

I thought it over. My parents would be out shopping for useless stuff again so I wouldn't have to get scolded so I finally said, "Sure, why not?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My next class was art so I hurried over to the class and started painting. Without meaning to, I realized that I had been sketching a portrait of a glistening turquoise dragon again. A girl was riding it on its back looking as she would burst with joy.

"Wow. Nice painting."

I whipped my head around to see the owner of the voice to see none other than Alan Yamamoto. Hana was right. Alan was hot. He had amber eyes and dark hair that framed his perfect face. He had blinding white teeth when he smiled that made me melt.

I thanked him for the compliment with difficulty and tore my gaze away from him to continue to stroke the mane of my dragon with soft strokes until I was finally satisfied. Next, I started filling in the background, a starry night with a glistening lake below reflecting the night sky above.

"You know," Alan said, "I was thinking maybe you and I could see a movie sometime, like on a date? What do you say?"

I thought about the suggestion and realized that I hadn't been going on any dates lately. In fact, I hadn't been having any fun at all lately. Finally after pondering over the thought for about a minute, I finally replied, "I say, sure. It'll be fun."

"Great, pick you up at 6 on Saturday." With that, Alan turned back to his own painting because the teacher was giving us disapproving looks.

I went back to my painting with a smile on my face. I was going on a date with Alan Yamamoto. What could be better than this? But at this time, I had no idea what I had gotten myself into.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So what did you think? Bet you have no idea what will happen next, do you? Well, neither do I. What should I do? I'm having writer's block. Waah! . Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy guys! Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of homework and i had to go on a trip to Costa Rica for a week. Anyways, hope you like this new chapter. Thanks for reading!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was so nervous as I searched the large crowd of students for Haku with Hana. I couldn't figure out what I was going to say or what i was going to do. Should I act casually or should act not say anything at all. I had just decided to act casual when Hana called' "Hey Haku! Over here!"

Haku walked over and gave a friend smile. "Um. H...Hi Hak...," I began but was interrupted by Hana.

"Let's go! You will love Chihiro's house! It's, like, so big. Her parents are super rich. I heard..." I drowned out Hana's voice and stole small glances at Haku as the three of us started walking towards the limo.

I stared absently toward Hana during the ride home responding to the conversation by nodding or smiling once in a while.

Finally, the car slowed down in front of my house. I invited my Haku and Hana inside and led them to my room. I left to get the two some snacks wanting some time alone to think.

As I walked up the stairs with handmade rice balls, I started to have a huge headache. After a few seconds, the headache subsided and walked back into my room. I joined their conversation about their favorite movies and realized that Haku and I had a lot in common. Both of our favorite director was Hayao Miyazaki and we both hated "The Giving Tree."

Suddenly, Haku asked for directions to restroom. As soon as he closed the door Hana jerked my arm to make me face her.

"I think I'm in love," Hana exclaimed dreamily. "Haku is so gorgeous and he has such a refined character!"

When Hana said this, my face fell. For some reason, my chest felt heavy. Why was I so upset? I didn't even know Haku. "That's great," I replied. "You two would make a cute couple. I forced out a smile.

"Really? Do you think so?" Hana's face lit up and she started ranting about various things she thought was attractive about Haku.

I couldn't understand a word she was saying. My face felt hot and the headache was coming back. I saw an image of Haku as a young boy in my head and then i blacked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So what did you think? I know. This was a sucky chapter but I promise to do better next time. R+R. Byee


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Ready for the not-so-long-awaited chapter? Well here it is! Enjoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How did you know my name was Chihiro?" I asked, determined to find out.

"I have known you since you were very small," replied Haku. Then he left leaving me alone to adventure down the steep, unstable staircase to Kamaji. All kinds of memories from the Spirit World flooded my mind until...

"Haku, listen. I just remembered something from a long time ago, I think it may help you. Once, when I was little, I dropped my shoe into a river. When I tried to get it back I fell in. I thought I'd drown but the water carried me to shore. It finally came back to me. The river's name was the Kahaku river. I think that was you, and your real name is Kahaku river."

Haku shattered into a million pieces returning to his human form and embracing me with joy. At that moment, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Suddenly, the world around me began to darken and Haku's hand slipped away from my fingertips. I sat alone in the middle of a dark room, alone, forgotten.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I felt movement when I woke up, but it wasn't me who was moving. I fluttered my eyes open and saw a dark figure looking down at me. As my vision cleared, I recognized the figure as a very worried-looking Haku.

"Chihiro? You're finally awake! I'm so glad." Haku smiled.

I sat up slowly with Haku's aid. My headache still lingered like a ghost refusing to leave. "What happened?"

"You fainted all of a sudden so I carried you to the hospital. The doctor said that it was because of an injury to the head from a while ago." I winced at the memory.

It was true. Two weeks ago, my parents had been drunk and threw a wine glass right at my head and refused to have me treated.

''Chihiro," Haku continued. "What happened? They say that it caused severe brain damage. You need surgery."Haku's voice was calm.

"I. You. You know me. I remember. You saved me. TWICE. Just who are you? Why do I know you? Why am I remembering only now?" I spouted out questions determined to find out.

Haku began to open his mouth, as if to say something.

However, a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere surrounding me and Haku like a tornado. When the wind had died, we were in front of the old statue, looking at the gateway to the spirit world.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, I don't think this chapter turned out as well as I hoped but I hope you like it anyway. Look forward to my next chapter and don't forget! R+R!


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy! Get ready for the new chapter of my series. Hope you like it!

I couldn't believe it. No. I refused to believe it. I shut my eyes tight. When I finally opened them, the statue, the trees, the building. They were all there. I felt as if I was in a dream. Only Haku's voice made the current events reality.

"What happened? Why are we here?" I felt Haku's shallow breath hit the back of my head. I turned around to look at him.

"Haku," I whispered. "You…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. Haku hugged me tight, as if I was the only thing he had.

"Chihiro. Chihiro. Chihiro." Haku repeated my name over and over.

After I finally recovered from the shock I slowly unfolded his arms and looked him in the eye. "Haku. What's wrong. What's happening."

A small smile appeared on his face. He looked straight at me and replied, "Chihiro. Do you want to visit the Spirit World again? I'll explain what happened and we can finish our conversation."

I thought over his suggestion for a bit but it didn't take long for me to decide that it would be great to see all my friends in the Spirit World again. "I nodded once and let him take my hand.

I closed my eyes and felt the wind rush past me once again. Once it had died down I opened my eyes and saw the bath house in front of my eyes once again.

Haku led me towards the entrance and down the horrifying staircase that led to the boiler room. He forced open the door and let me go in first to greet Kamaji and the soot balls.

I gladly followed his suggestion and ran into the heated room. I spotted Kamaji at his usual post and ran up to hug him. Kamaji was taken by surprise and almost fell over.

"NOW WHAT IS THE MATTER... Chihiro! What are you doing here! "Kamaji wrapped his arms around me and gave me a squeeze.

Just then Lin walked in and began with her usual routine of scolding Kamaji for his sloppiness but she was cut short.

"Chihiro... CHIHIRO! What are you doing here?" Lin exclaimed. She squeezed me for a while. Then she released me and just stared at me. "You've grown so tall. And you've lost all your baby fat." Then she leaned and whispered, "Trying to impress Haku are you?"

"LIN!" I gasped. My cheeks felt hot and I new I was blushing like crazy.

Just then Haku spoke up. "I hate to ruin this reunion but I should take Chihiro to the top floor.

As soon as Haku spoke the words, I knew that I was about to face Yubaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What do you think will happen next? Hope you liked this chapter. Remember to R+R.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you're all ready for the next chapter! Enjoy! (This time, I'm gonna make the chapter extra long)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My chest tightened as I followed Haku through the maze of elevators that led to the top floor of Yubaba's office. Haku was silent as we climbed higher and higher through the busy bathhouse.

Unable to take the silence anymore, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "What did you eat for breakfast?" Realizing how stupid that sounded, I instantly regretted the words.

I looked up at Haku and found him looking amused. My heart melted at the sight of his smiling face. "I remember some things about the Spirit World you know? But I can't remember everything. All I remember is coming here with my parents then setting you free from Yubaba's curse. Can you tell me what happened while I was here last time?"

Haku smiled. "Of course, Chihiro. Let's see… There was that time when I brought you out of the bathhouse so you could see your parents. You were crying so hard after you realized what they had been turned into." He looked at me and I blushed. "There was also the time when you let in No-Face and turned him into a monster. Geez, Chihiro. He ate three spirits because of you!"

Haku said this light-heartedly but I felt responsible for the damage I had caused, even if I still couldn't remember it. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause the bathhouse so much troubled." I bowed down as low as I could at Haku to apologize.

"Chihiro! I was just kidding. You know- Oh we're here. Let's go."

Haku knocked once on the door and immediately, the door swung open. I expected some rude comment from Yubaba's door knocker but was surprised by the silence. I looked in the doorknocker's direction but found that it was no longer there.

Strange.

I walked through the many doors that led the Yubaba's office until I finally reached the last entrance. I breathed slowly and opened the door. Carefully I stepped into the office.

I expected to see tacky furniture in a dark room but found the room quite modern looking and stylish. The open velvet curtains let the sunlight seep in to light up the room.

In the middle of the office was a desk with a dark figure looming over the paperwork.

I bowed deeply in the direction of the desk waiting for Yubaba's sour voice. However, a deep voice spoke the words, "Hello, Chihiro. I've been expecting you.

I lifted my head and found myself staring at the familiar face of Alan Yamamoto. "Alan?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I closed and reopened my eyes over and over again certain that I was just imagining things.

Finally, when I was sure that I was dreaming, Alan spoke. "I guess you must be very surprised to see me. To be honest, I was also very surprised to see you as well.

"What are you doing here?" I finally managed to say.

Haku was staring back and forth at me and Alan, confused.

"Haku, you may leave us for a while." Alan ordered.

Haku looked as if he was going to object but thought better of it and left after bowing respectfully to Alan.

"You must be curious as of why I am here. Is my assumption correct?" Alan asked. I nodded once. "Well, you see. When you had first come to the Spirit World, I was just the apprentice of a worker in the bathhouse. I was to shy to talk to you and kept in the shadows. However, after you broke your contract with Yubaba and left, she entered into a state of absolute defeat and decided to retire and focus on Boh. The new owner of the bathhouse was in question but someone nominated me. And do you know who had nominated me?" I gave a confused look.

After a moment, Alan continued. "It was Haku." I gasped.

"Why hadn't Haku taken the job for himself?" I asked.

"Haku didn't believe he was worthy enough. So instead, he nominated me and carried on as my, the owner's, apprentice.

"After a while, I became curious about you and decided to find you and befriend you. When I finally discovered where you got your education, I enrolled in the school and altered everyone's memories to make them think I was always there.

"At first, I was to shy to talk to you so I secluded myself with my newly made friends. As I watched you in your classes, I realized something."

Alan paused. "What? What did you realize." I asked.

"I realized that I had, and still am, falling in love with you. I love you Chihiro."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well? Did you like the extra-long, chapter? Be excited for the next chapter. I'll try to get it in within a few days. R+R. Byee!


End file.
